


The Game of Kings

by CatatonicEmotions



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Flirting, Foreplay, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatatonicEmotions/pseuds/CatatonicEmotions
Summary: A game of chess turns into something more...





	The Game of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something similar for a friend based on [ this post ](https://crazystaglady.tumblr.com/post/178584043294/hannibal-cheats-when-playing-chess-against-will) on Tumblr. But I'm a novice chess player and the way I wrote the game wasn't exactly right. So, I revised the game and added a bit of naughtiness to it. Hope you all enjoy!

"Chess is the game of kings"

"Hannibal, I'm not going to stroke your ego. Move."

The cannibal's huff of laughter accompanied his rook down the board to flank Will's queen from the right. "Assumptions, assumptions. Can't we enjoy a simple conversation? Like old times."

"It's never a simple conversation with you." Will smirked before moving his knight to take Hannibal's offending rook. "Whatever distraction you're trying to create, I'm not falling for it."

Hannibal considered the board for a moment before looking at Will from underneath his lashes. "Ironic, seeing as the only distraction in this room is the king sitting across from me."

Will felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked, really looked, at Hannibal and saw the pure love and desire radiating from the dark pools of Hannibal's eyes. There was a moment of searing heat between them before Hannibal gave a smirk of his own and moved his bishop straight for Will's knight, leaving Will's king completely open to attack.

"Check."

Will pouted as he looked down at the board, his only remaining pieces being his king and queen while Hannibal still had his king and the bishop. The bishop that now sat directly four spaces in front of his queen. Hannibal must have missed it while flirting. Nevertheless, Will was certainly the type of man to take advantage of a situation.

Moving his queen forward, Will swiped Hannibal's bishop before leaning on the table with his elbows and flashing a toothy grin towards Hannibal. "Well, well, well Doctor Lecter. No other pieces of yours on the board, _and_ your king isn't in check? It appears we are at a stalemate."

Hannibal regarded the board once more before standing, grasping Will's hand and forcing him to stand up too. "You are incredibly handsome when victorious."

"But I technically didn't win." Will murmured as Hannibal pressed a sweet kiss against his waiting mouth.

"You've won me."

Will's laughter carried throughout the room as Hannibal eagerly pulled him away from the chess table and onto the couch, a whisper of "Cheater" falling from the smaller man's lips.

“Don't you mean charmer?” Hannibal smirked, helping Will straddle him as he kissed, licked, and nipped his way up the column of Will's neck.

Will hummed as he tangled his fingers in Hannibal's hair and tugged, asking without words for Hannibal to tilt his head back and let Will bite at his lower lip. “You just don't like the idea that you can't beat me. Using sex to distract from a tie? That's borderline petulant.”

“On the contrary,” Hannibal growled, slipping Will's shirt over his head and caressing the twitching muscles of the smaller man's back. “I find it quite exhilarating that I've met my match.”

Will couldn't help his laughter as he made quick work of Hannibal's button down shirt; pushing it off and kissing Hannibal's shoulder as he rocked his hips slowly, grinding against his husband. “You're such a narcissist.”

“No, I just take pride in myself.”

“Pride goeth before a fall.”

“I've already fallen from a cliff. Thank you for that, by the way.” Hannibal smacked Will's denim covered bottom playfully.

With a sharp intake of breath, Will flashed a mischievous smile as he pulled away from Hannibal completely and knelt between his legs. Blue eyes looked up from underneath thick lashes innocently as Will rubbed his hand against the obvious bulge in Hannibal's trousers. “You're welcome. Besides, someone needed to knock you down a few pegs.”

“Don’t you believe the great Red Dragon was capable of that? He was one of my greatest foes.”

“I believe he was just a pawn. You're still the king of your own personal chessboard.”

Hannibal brushed his fingers through Will dark curls, arching his hips to help Will pull his trousers down low enough to reveal his hardening cock. “I couldn't have done it without my knight.”

Will licked his way up Hannibal's length, teasingly taking the head into his mouth and sucking before pulling away with a smirk. “Gotta warn you, I'm not the best white knight.”

Helping Will to his feet and divesting them both of the rest of their clothes, Hannibal pulled Will back astride him and captured Will's lips in a bruising kiss. “And I'm not the most uncorrupt of kings.”

“Think we can take on the world together?”

“Together? We'll have the world in checkmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come on over to [ my Tumblr ](https://catatonicemotions.tumblr.com) where I post stupid things and ignore my responsibilities. Say hi!


End file.
